


gotterdammerung

by AmadannaBriona



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Academy Era, Adventure & Romance, Alliteration, Bad Poetry, Blank Verse, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Complicated Relationships, Free Verse, Freeform, Gallifrey, Gallifreyan History (Doctor Who), God(dess) of Mischief, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Mythology References, Nostalgia, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Original Mythology, Other, Past Lives, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Runaway, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Temporarily Unrequited Love, The Doctor runs away all the time, Thoschei, Universe is a character here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmadannaBriona/pseuds/AmadannaBriona
Summary: the gods sit there all like us
Relationships: The Doctor | Theta Sigma/The Master | Koschei (Doctor Who: Academy Era), The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who)
Kudos: 5





	gotterdammerung

can’t scrub my skin from all this dust   
and from this dusk till dusk   
(because there is no dawn)   
we will be chasing each other   
you, as always, cheesy   
I, as always, choking   
from all this dust and dusk   
don’t you hear, you deaf idiot?   
the stars whirling around, waving their tiny heads worryingly   
weary not, sweet children!   
had the Universe turned upside down   
her tails would’ve been bursting with brightness   
there would be a dawn   
and a blueberry-filled plate   
what a pity!   
somebody put an end to our pleasures 

the gods sit there all like us   
whispering and weeping in a drumming rhythm   
till the Universe went wild 

oh, everlasting dusk.

**Author's Note:**

> "gotterdammerung" (from German: "Twilight of the gods") - the destruction of the gods and of all things in a final battle with evil powers: erroneous modern translation of the Old Icelandic Ragnarǫk, meaning “fate of the gods".


End file.
